


Friday Night (Harry Styles)

by BadAssFranny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D-OT4, Clubbing, College, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssFranny/pseuds/BadAssFranny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College Girls going out on Friday night.<br/>Harry Styles goes out on Friday night.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night (Harry Styles)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer, I wrote it over a year ago.  
> I made a few edits. I'm curious what people think of it.  
> Please, Please, Please let me know what you think...even if it's that it's horrible. Thanks. 
> 
> ** The Italics are Meg's thoughts**

_It’s Friday night. Who stays in on a Friday night? I can’t believe everyone has a date but me._  
You’re scrolling through your phone’s contacts trying to find someone fun to go to the club with.  
_Why is it so hard to find someone without plans??_  
You decide to call Sarah. You guys had a few classes together, haven’t spoken in awhile, but it’s worth a shot. 

_YIPPEE! Sarah can come. She’s picking me up and we’re going to PAR-TAY!_

As Sarah and you enter the club; you can see a crowd of people on the dance floor, some more people at the bar, and a group of guys standing around in the corner. 

“I think I need a drink!” Sarah yells over the music. 

After Sarah gets a couple shots in her system, she heads to the dance floor. You order one more shot before you turn to follow your friend. Instead you bump into someone, spilling the shot. 

“Man! I am so so sorry.” 

You feel awful as you look at him. He’s smiling, not angry at all. He looks oddly familiar but you don’t know why. You do know that he is beautiful, his long brown curls swept away from his face. 

“It’s okay. Really. I’ll live.”  
He laughs. You don’t know what to say, the man remained standing in front of you.  
“Uhhh, Can I buy you a drink to apologize for being a klutz?”  
Your voice is shaky, but hey it’s the least you can do.  
“No, That’s quite alright. However, I will accept a dance.”  
He smiled and winked cheekily.  
“Oh. Um. Alright.” 

You follow the tall stranger to the dance floor. He must’ve reached a spot he liked because he stopped and turned to face you. It didn’t take long before he was dancing in front of you, you follow his lead. You were drawn to his beauty, you wanted to dance WITH him not next to him. You move your hips to the beat, inching closer to him. The song changes and you take a moment to recognize the song. 

_OoO, I love this song!_

Your dancing becomes bolder as you lose yourself in the music. You notice that he has placed his hands on your hips. Smiling, you let him pull you into him. Your hips continue to move to the beat as he pulls you even closer. This is nice. 

“Meg! I’ve been looking all over for you! The boys of One Direction are here! Niall even bought me a drink, Can you believe it?” 

_What? No Way. That can’t be why this guy looked so familiar. What are the odds?_

“Wait, You’re dancing with HARRY F*CKING STYLES!” 

You can feel Harry kiss the back of your neck before pulling away. 

“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE FAMOUS! No wonder you didn’t let me buy you a drink!” You can’t believe this, Why didn’t he tell me?

“Honestly, I thought you knew. I don’t go many places without being recognized. Also, You didn’t introduce yourself either. So we’re even, and we should probably move.” 

He is calm, amused. He's smiling and you can see his dimples. Pictures in magazines don't do him justice. Harry buys shots for Sarah, the boys, and you.

“Can I drive you home?”  
Harry asks rather abruptly.  
“Uhm. I came with Sarah.”  
“I drove us Meg! He can drive you home.”  
“but...”  
“I want to. Please.”  
“Oh. Alright.”  
Harry holds his hand out, you place your hand in his. He leads you to his car. 

_I can’t believe I’m holding hands with Harry Styles. I can’t believe he’s driving me home. His hands are kinda large._

You didn’t live far at all. Which is excellent because you’re horrible at giving directions, you’re distracted by who is driving you home, and if we’re being honest, a little tipsy. This evening seemed unreal. Maybe it was a dream?

_If it’s a dream, who cares what I do…Screw it! You only live once, right?_

You reach over and place your hand on his thigh. He’s startled a bit but recovers quickly as he looks at you. You notice him grin before returning his attention to the road. 

“This is me. Want to come up for a drink?”  
Thinking it may be a dream, hoping it wasn’t, you’ve decided to go for it tonight.  
“Yeah, Sure.” 

He smiles at you. As you enter your apartment, you realize you haven’t been shopping in awhile. And your place is a mess.  
_Great._  
“Yeah, I didn’t think this through. I have one beer left and one coke.”  
You both laugh. You’re glad he is laughing.  
“The good news is they’re both cold.” You awkwardly add.

 _Maybe He’ll understand, I am living the broke college life, after all. F*ck, He’s Harry Styles, Who am I kidding? He doesn’t know the broke college life struggle._

“Well, I’ll take the beer, if you don’t mind. You had more shots at the club than I did.”

He winks as you hand him the cold beverage.  
Harry finds your couch and sits. You’re not sure what to do. This night seems unreal. 

“Aren’t you gonna sit with me Babe?”

_He called me babe. He wants to sit with me. I’m no better than a fucking fangirl right now. Breathe. Oh God, He’s stunning._

“Oh, ha ha, Of course.” 

You sit down on the other end of the couch, you’ve realized this is NOT a dream and didn’t want to assume anything and look like an idiot.  
Things were easier before Sarah told me he was Harry Styles. Why am I suddenly so nervous.  
Harry stands up, puts his arms around your waist and carries you to the other end of the couch, where he was sitting. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep my hands off you.”  
_Did he really just say that? to me? Also, It’s a little cheesy._

You’re not sure how to respond. You open your mouth to say something but before you can, Harry’s lips are pressed to yours. So Soft. You let out a small moan. Without realizing it you’re leaning back to lay down on the couch, you continue making out as he positions himself on top of you. Kissing heavily now, breaking only for brief moments to breathe. One of Harry’s arms holds the majority of his weight off you, while the other explores the skin under your shirt. His hand is warm as it traces over your skin. It was his turn to let out a small moan. You smiled into the kiss when you heard it. So deep, raspy. _Amazing._ Your hands explore under Harry’s shirt, slowly pulling it up to reveal his abs and tattoos. _Mmm._ But then Harry pulls away. 

“I can’t do this. I’m tired of one night stands.”  
You’re stunned as you reach to feel your lips with your finger tips. Your lips feel numb from all the kissing. You couldn’t help but smile.  
“It’s okay. I understand.”  
“Is it okay if I pick you up in the morning for coffee? We can get to know each other better.”  
“What if you stay here, with me, tonight. And we can get coffee when we wake up?”  
It’s a long shot, but if he stays maybe you’ll get a few more kisses.  
“Only If you promise to let me take you on a proper date.”  
“Deal.”


End file.
